


Hammers, coffee runs and toaster strudels.

by Drhair76



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Peter is def worthy, Precious Peter Parker, Thor is eating toaster strudels, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony go to bed challenge, idc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-10-31 02:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17841029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drhair76/pseuds/Drhair76
Summary: "Thor," Peter heard as he walked into the kitchen, "I think you might've left your hammer on Peter's jacket."Thor, who was in the middle of grabbing a toaster strudel from the cupboard, turned to Tony, then his eyes locked on Peter, who was standing in the doorway with his hammer."I-I think you left this?"or, Peter is definitely worthy.





	Hammers, coffee runs and toaster strudels.

Peter groaned when he felt that tell-tale tingle on his skin. He flipped over and pulled his blankets over his head. A little while later his alarm rang and he peeled open his eyes. He fumbled for his phone, turning off the alarm and sending MJ and Ned a good morning text. 

He untangled himself from his covers and grabbed a pair of shorts and a shirt and trudged to the bathroom. 

Because Tony was absolutely insane, there was a side bathroom on his gigantic bedroom that he barely used. He lived with his aunt and only stayed at the compound on the weekends and at the tower sometimes afterschool. 

He only used it when he was running late or was just to lazy to go all the way down to the commons bathroom. 

Sometimes he really hated the fact that he had his own separate floor. It sounded stupid but he didn't like being far from his superhero family. 

Showering and getting ready only took Peter seven minutes and after he was done he skipped down to the kitchen, where Thor and Tony were having a conversation. 

"Good morning." Peter said cheerfully, opening the fridge and grabbing a yogurt. 

"Morning young spider!" Thor greeted. "How was your slumber?" 

"Good actually." Peter closed the fridge and eyed Tony who seemed to not have slept the night before. He was leaning against the counter next to the almost empty coffee pot, nodding off. 

"Ummm-" 

Thor sighed. 

"I am attempting to persuade the metal man to sleep but it is not working." He explained. 

"M'not made of metal." Tony slurred glaring at Thor half heartedly. 

"Sure." Thor said cheerfully and Peter snorted.

Tony wrinkled his nose at the God of Thunder and finished his coffee. 

"You are gonna be late for school if you don't hurry Spiderboy." Tony pointed out and Peter pursed his lips. 

"Spider- _Man_." 

"Uh huh." 

Peter walked out of the kitchen to get his jacket, which he left on the dining room table chair last night, and frowned when he saw Thor's hammer innocently sitting on it. 

Peter checked the time on his phone and saw that if he wanted to make his manditory Starbucks stop for Ned and MJ, then he needed to go now. He bit his lip and gripped the handle of the hammer with two hands, bracing himself for the weight of it. 

He was surprised when it pulled free easily and he frowned. He shifted the hammer to one hand, grabbed his jacket while still absently staring at the weapon. 

"Thor," Peter heard as he walked into the kitchen, "I think you might've left your hammer on Peter's jacket." 

Thor, who was in the middle of grabbing a toaster strudel from the cupboard, turned to Tony, then his eyes locked on Peter, who was standing in the doorway with his hammer.

 "I-I think you left this?" Peter stuttered and Tony's jaw dropped. Peter shifted at the attention he was getting and quickly shoved the weapon into Thor's arms. 

"I'm sorry, I gotta go, MJ will kill me if I'm late for the coffee run. And technically, even though it's not a big deal, you left it out?" He scampered out of the door, grabbing his bag on the way out. 

The two men in the kitchen both stood in shock still silence for a moment before Thor laughed. 

"Of course the kid is worthy." Tony chuckles, rubbing at his temples exhaustedly. 

Thor smiled mischievously at the other male, before striding over to him in two big steps.

"Thor? What are you-" Thor grabbed his coffee cup and placed it and his hammer down gently, before picking up Tony in a bridal hold. 

"Time for bed metal man." He declared easily stepping out of the kitchen and to the elevator. 

"I am  _not_  made of metal!" 


End file.
